


Keith and Lane

by athabascablood



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Gen, M/M, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance self-discovery in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keith and Lane

“BOOM CLAP THE SOUND OF MY ASSS THE BEAT GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON ON”

The ground shook as Lance and Keith danced in the dancing venue. Each of them danced as hard as they could. Lance watched as Keith danced. He was usually kind of shy but now he was rockin’ it on the dance floor. Did he even know how good he looked?

“Keith”

“Lance”

“Yes?”

“You look really good tonight baby”

“Thanks a bunch, you’re quite the hunksmister yourself”

“Thanks”

“Yeah”

~

Later that night they both got home to their shared apartment and they sat down, both of them beginning to laugh jokes with one another.

“EAT THE BACON, TEENAGED MOTHER”

Haha

“The poor judgement of king louis XVI was responsible for the destruction of the monarchy in 1993”

They always had fun laughing jokes together. Did Lance even know how funny he was?

~

As the night progressed, Keith and Lance decided to head to bed. Their bedroom was large. Lance was large, too. As they proceeded squarely into the confined space in which they executed slumber, Keith began to have contractions.

“Don’t worry about it big boy” lance murmured 

“Thanks for always being there, for me….it isn’t just because you like my carpets - plush carpets, of the finest of carpets, right?

“No”

“I don’t want that”

Soon it became night time. They entered the bed.

Tension arose between the two men. Lance began to chortle tepidly, rolling over as he looked at the other a hungered lust look in his eyes.

“It’s so carefree to pretend to be pregnant - but you know what is better? Intercourse”

“Yes”

Intercourse began between the two lions. He cried out, as did Lance. Water flew everywhere.

“Whoa, wow, it hurts. How big are you?”

“34DD”

Lance grinned. He began to slam into Keith, hitting his sweet spot every time. 

Did he even know he had a prostate?

Eventually they both reached the goal and they each cried out united, panting as they panted to catch their breaths.

They would live a love for the rest of their lives happily


End file.
